


Algunas consideraciones sobre los Shinigamis

by Loredi



Category: Death Note
Genre: Adult Content, Humor, M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una escena perdida en algún volumen de Death Note. Que pudo o no pasar, pero aquí está pasando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algunas consideraciones sobre los Shinigamis

Erhm, bueno... *Loredi da vueltas en su silla giratoria mirando la pantalla en blanco*. Marbius me ha puesto un desafío, realmente. Hasta ahora, a pesar de lo mucho que me gusta Death Note no había escrito un fanfic al respecto porque no me sentía preparada. Mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter lo escribí tras varios meses de leer un montón de fics de los autores más reconocidos en esa época.Death Note todavía es un fandom que está bastante oscuro para mí, pero ya que Marbius lo ha pedido, he aquí mi primer intento de hacer un fic de Death Note. Espero no decepcionar demasiado *suspiro*. (Waaaaaaa mi primer fic de Death Note! *corre en círculos*.)

  
Ella pidió un fic con humor, pero, zas, resulta que yo no tengo sentido del humor. También pidió yaoi que le hiciera sangrar la nariz, así que yo lo tomé como que marbiusita quería un lemon. La otra condición fue que Light fuera seme. Así que... aquí está: Una escena perdida en algún volumen de Death Note. Que pudo o no pasar, pero aquí está pasando.

Por cierto, aprovecho para pedir disculpas por cualquier error ortográfico que se me haya escapado. Resulta que no tengo Word instalado y estoy haciendo esto a la buena de dios.

**Algunas consideraciones sobre los Shinigamis**

—Light, estoy aburridooo y no hay manzanas. Manzanas. Manzanas —suspiró Ryuk, girándose hacia un lado y hacia otro, perezosamente.

Light, como siempre que estaba acompañado, lo ignoró absolutamente.

—Manzanas, manzanas, manzanas, manzanas —tarareó Ryuk, en tono agudo.

—Cállate —susurró Light lo más bajo que pudo y miró de reojo a Ryuzaki que estaba en el escritorio de al lado apilando afanosamentecubitos de azúcar.

—Manzanas, manzanas, manzanas, tarta de manzana, manzana, manzana, tarta de manzana, manzana, tarta, tarta de manzana...

Light sintió cómo la vena en su sien estaba palpitando tan fuerte que estallaría en cualquier momento.

—Silencio —susurró de nuevo en voz suave pero enfadada.

—Una manzana, media manzana, dos manzanas media manzana... 

—¡Basta! —chirrió los dientes.

—Light-kun.

Light saltó de su silla en cuanto vio el rostro de Ryuzaki observándolo con profundos ojos oscuros a dos centímetros de distancia.

—Diez manzanas, media manzana... 

—¿Estás hablando solo Light-kun? 

—No, no, para nada. Estaba pensando en las últimas pistas sobre Kira... ya sabes —Light volteó hacia su computadora y fingió leer algunos nombres en ella.

—Catorce manzanas, media manzana....

—Si no te...

—Light-kun —Ryuzaki se levantó de su silla -, ¿con quién hablas? —preguntó en ese tono despistado que solía usar cuando estaba absolutamente seguro de algo.

—Yo...

—¿Shinigami? —preguntó como al aire y volteó la vista de nuevo hacia sus cubitos de azúcar. Apiló uno más y la torre se tambaleó ligeramente.

Light comprendió que si no hacía algo en ese momento para distraer a Ryuzaki tendría problemas. El maldito siempre acertaba en sus conclusiones.

-Por supuesto que no —rió ligeramente Light, en su papel de inocencia -. ¿Te has comido tú solo todo eso? —preguntó entonces, señalando un montón de envolturas y servilletas tiradas en desorden al lado de la computadora de Ryuzaki. (Y eso era apenas la mitad, todavía quedaban un montón de dulces en el carrito de ruedas que estaba al lado del escritorio.)

—Por supuesto que no —respondió éste, con la mirada fija en su torre de cubitos, colocó uno más con cuidado milimétrico y luego guardó silencio. Light estaba a punto de hablar otra vez cuando Ryuzaki agregó: —Venían pre-comidas.

Light dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

—Baka.

—Veinteee manzanas, media manzana...

Light se tapó los oídos discretamente y lanzó una mirada de mal humor hacia donde Ryuk se encontraba sobrevolando.

—Así que... ¿a los Shinigamis les gusta tanto hablar como comer manzanas? —preguntó Ryuzaki, antes de morderse el pulgar.

Light le sonrió con inocencia.

—Veo que nunca te darás por vencido en eso de que soy Kira... —suspiró, fingiendo cansancio —Si sigues insistiendo en que estoy hablando con un Shinigami me temo que tendré que decirte lo que realmente estaba murmurando...

Ryuzaki quitó su atención de su torre de cubitos y miró fijamente hacia el frente. Light asumió que estaba esperando que continuara la oración que había empezado. Y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que no había pensado algo. Diablos. "Piensa rápido", se ordenó y al momento tuvo un plan para sacar totalmente de balance al famosísimo L.

—Estaba pensando... —se levantó de la silla y se irguió frente a Ryuzaki. 

—Veinticinco manzanas, media manzana... —continuó Ryuk, sin inmutarse, flotando cada vez más cerca de Light, quien cerró los puños con fuerza. ¿Por qué los Shinigamis eran tan...?

—¿Flacuchos, rubios y sin chiste? —la voz de Ryuzaki interrumpió el berrinche mental de Light.

—¿Eh? —pasmado, lo miró sin entender nada.

—Nada —Ryuzaki pareció, por escasos segundos, disfrutar de una broma privada. Luego alzó otro cubito de azúcar y lo acercó a su torre, pero esta vez no se atrevió a ponerlo. Se frotó los pies entre sí.

—Veintiocho manzanas... —Ryuk estaba llegando al punto de ponerse de cabeza.

Light estaba desesperándose.

—¡Manzana! —gritó de pronto Ryuk y se abalanzó sobre un destello rojo que sobresalía en el carrito de dulces de Ryuzaki.

—Mierda —Light ensanchó los ojos... si Ryuzaki veía la manzana desaparecer... —Ryuzaki —lo tomó por el rostro con seriedad y cierta solemnidad.

Ryuzaki lo miró sin verlo.

Light acercó su rostro y lo besó.

Ryuk le dio una mordida a la manzana.

Ryuzaki se cayó de su silla y terminó en el piso con cara de "Shinigami". Light pensó que lo había logrado: Ryuzaki no había notado la manzana desap...

—Mmm manzana —Ryuk soltó un gritito de satisfacción. Y empezó a oler los dulces que estaban cerca.

"No, no, no, no... Ryuk..."

Ryuk mordió un pedacito de chocolate. Y sus ojos brillaron en escarlata.

Ryuzaki comenzaba a voltear hacia su carrito de dulces cuando Light se arrodilló a su lado bloqueándole la vista.

—Ryuzaki. Estaba... estaba pensando en ti.

El otro chico lo miró profundamente, como si quisiera desenterrar hasta el último secreto dentro de la mente de Light.

—Light, ¿por qué nunca me habías dado chocolate? —Ryuk relamía la envoltura del chocolate que se había zampado en dos segundos y parecía considerar qué dulce asaltar después.

—Porque nunca antes lo habías pedido... —Light intentó disfrazar la respuesta —Nunca te lo había dicho. Pero ahora te lo estoy diciendo, Ryuzaki.

—¿Eh? —Ryuk fue flotando hacia él —¿Qué haces? Los humanos...

Ryuzaki se quedó quieto unos segundos, como si meditara la situación, o como si estuviera tan perdido que no supiera qué meditar. Con él nunca se sabía.

Al  momento siguiente ya estaba sobre Light, tocándole el trasero.

—¡Ey! —antes de que Light pudiera decir más, Ryuzaki estaba besándolo.

Al principio, Light hizo lo que siempre había hecho con las mujeres: continuó el beso, sin mucho entusiasmo y atrapó a Ryuzaki entre sus brazos. El chico tardó un poco en poner las manos sobre su espalda, pero cuando la fin lo hizo Light sintió un escalofrío que nunca antes había cruzado por su cuerpo. Y comprendió que esto no era lo mismo.

Pronto se encontró acomodándose en el piso y ayudando a Ryuzaki a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Incluso así permanecía encorvado el chico. Seguían besándose, pero esta vez Light tuvo la oportunidad de pasar las manos por la espalda de Ryukaki, por las piernas delgadas bajo el pantalón holgado, el cabello tan imposiblemente negro.

Ryuzaki había cerrado los ojos, pero luego de un rato los abrió y pareció sobresaltarse un poco. Estaba mirando en dirección de Ryuk, pero Light pasó eso por alto. No había forma de que Ryuzaki lo viera, era imposible. 

Light analizó las consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer y le pareció que no había forma en que su proceder afectara los planes de Kira. Entonces, comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Ryuzaki, rápidamente, arañando la pálida piel en todos los rincones donde le fue posible. Ryuzaki no se resistía, parecía un muñeco en sus manos. Eso le encantó a Light.

Cuando lo tuvo desnudo, sobre sus piernas, comenzó a morderlo, con una sonrisita de superioridad en los labios. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que así se podía controlar al famoso detective internacional? Ryuzaki soltaba suaves quejidos, pero nada por lo que asumir que estaba doliéndole aquello más que excitándolo. Finalmente, al sentirse preparado, Light lo levantó y lo empujó contra el escritorio, le abrió las piernas y le pasó una mano por la entrepierna para sentir el miembro de Ryuzaki, alzándose sobre su vientre. Luego le abrió las nalgas y sin molestarse en hacer preguntas u ofrecer preparativos se bajó los pantalones y se colocó en su entrada para dar el primer empujón.

Ryuzaki soltó el primer quejido de auténtico dolor, sus dedos se contrajeron y se aferraron al escritorio y la mata negra le cubrió el rostro cuando dejó caer la cabeza. Pero, aún así, no gritó ni se descompuso. "Es perfecto", pasó por la mente de Light y se hizoharakiri mental por pensar de esa forma. Era absolutamente inapropiado pensar eso, incluso al estar disfrutando como nunca con la cálida estrechez de Ryuzaki. 

—Tan estrecho... —murmuró en un gemido. Para su sorpresa, Ryuzaki le correspondió el gemido y dejó de hacer fuerza para en lugar de eso dejar que su torso se desparramara sobre el escritorio, llevándose en el camino la torre de cubos de azúcar que con tanto cuidado había apilado. Light volvió a sonreír, triunfante. Lo tenía desnudo y suplicante y tirado sobre una mesa, dejando que Light lo poseyera. Tenía poder absoluto sobre él.

 Lo agarró por las caderas y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, le tomó las nalgas y las separó y apretó hasta que estuvieron absolutamente rojas. Luego alzó una pierna de Ryuzaki y empujó hasta el fondo. 

Ryuzaki tembló y soltó un grito de placer apagado. Al alzar la vista Light vio que estaba mordiéndose la muñeca y se sintió satisfecho. Siguió embistiendo en ese ángulo una y otra vez hasta que lo obligó a gritar abiertamente. Eso era todo lo que deseaba... eso y hacer que se viniera primero. Así que pasó de nuevo la mano hacia la entrepierna de Ryuzaki y lo masturbó ferozmente hasta hacerlo venirse sobre su propio escritorio.

Sólo entonces, envuelto en las contracciones de Ryuzaki, pudo liberarse entre jadeos de satisfacción. Ni las risas del entrometido de Ryuk arruinaban su momento.

  
—Liiight —reía Ryuk entre dientes, flotando por sobre ambos cuerpos -. Eso fue de lo más interesante. 

Light rodó los ojos y pretendió ignorarlo, pero Ryuzaki, todavía desparramado sobre el escritorio, giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba el Shinigami.

—Entonces —Ryuzaki se mordió el pulgar -. Los Shinigamis hablan mucho, comen manzanas y son voyeuristas. 

Entonces Light vio por primera vez la mano de Ryuzaki y encontró la hoja del Death Note que él había doblado cuidadosamente y guardado en... su... cartera. Que estaba en los pantalones.   Cuando Ryuzaki le había tocado el trasero.

¡MALDITO, LO HABÍA VUELTO A HACER!

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGR!


End file.
